Ardiente pasión
by Once L
Summary: Hay una forma en la que a Hibari le gustaba estar con Gokudera. — 1859.


**Título:** Ardiente Pasión.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Hibari Kyoya y Gokudera Hayato. Mención de Tsuna y Yamamoto.

**Género: **General, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Resumen: **Hay una forma en la que a Hibari le gustaba estar con Gokudera.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, Amano Akira.

_**19/04/11.**_

No muchos lo sabían pero a Hibari, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Gokudera Hayato, siempre y cuando, el italiano estuviera a su lado, tranquilo y callado.

Esos, eran sus momentos favoritos del día luego de una larga jornada escolar donde él tenía que patrullar y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien; que nadie hubiera roto las reglas —o tuviera la intensión de hacerlo— porque entonces, su trabajo como prefecto del Comité de Disciplina de su amada escuela Namimori se complicaba. Donde, _Morderlos hasta la muerte,_ era más que necesario para que entendieran que había que mantener un orden y calma, pese a todo.

Sin embargo, —la mayoría de las veces— a Gokudera se le olvidaba por completo la preferencia que Hibari tenía respecto al ambiente entre ellos, como el japonés podía ver en esos momentos. Porque sí, el de cabellos plateados estaba a su lado, pero no dejaba de hablar en lo que era un monólogo en el que él sólo era el escucha, y comenzaba a cansarse. A molestarse, y eso no era bueno para nadie.

—Y entonces... —continuaba el Guardián de la Tormenta—, el idiota de Yamamoto se le ocurrió convencer al Décimo para que ambos fueran a la tienda de deportes y...

"_Lo mismo una y otra vez"._

Piensa con fastidio, y cada vez menos paciencia el de cabellos negros.

Con Gokudera Hayato, siempre era lo mismo. El "Décimo" y Yamamoto Takeshi... era difícil escucharle hablar de otra cosa que no fuera ese par de herbívoros que seguían sin caerle bien.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Hibari? —Le preguntó de pronto—. ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre pensar que al Décimo le va a interesar el béisbol? ¡Es ridículo!

—Hey... —Le llama, en un intento por hacer que se calle y se limite a estar en silencio, como a él le gusta, pero el otro no le escucha.

Está tan centrado en sus palabras que continúa con sus quejas y reproches sin reparar en la molestia que le causa.

—Ése idiota de Yamamoto y sus tonterías... —Gruñe el italiano entre dientes, con el cuerpo todo tenso al recordar que se salió con la suya, y se llevó a su capo.

—Herbívoro...

Kyoya vuelve a insistir, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—¿Quién se cree que es, ah? ¡Yo soy la Mano Derecha del Décimo, no él! ¡No tiene por qué tomarse esas confianzas con...!

Es su límite. Ya no puede soportarlo más, y el aura oscura y densa que le rodea es prueba de ello. Lo va a morder hasta la muerte...

... aunque sea él.

—¡Gokudera Hayato! –Sentencia serio, poniéndose de pie bruscamente para luego tomarlo del cuello y amenazarlo con su presencia y esa mirada que lo está acribillando—. ¿Quieres callarte ya de una maldita vez?

—Hi-Hibari. —Se sorprende por su reacción—. ¿Q-Qué pasa?

El de ojos verdes no entiende por qué está tan enojado, pero verlo con sus tonfas preparadas y tan cerca de él, no ayudan a darle una respuesta. Mucho menos, cuando hace que se ponga de pie y lo lleva contra la pared hasta acorralarlo entre ésta y su cuerpo.

Lo va a golpear, Hayato lo sabe.

_—"¡Décimo, Décimo, Décimo! ¡Yamamoto, Yamamoto!"_ —Imita su voz, sin dejar ese tono de molestia_—._ ¡Ya estoy harto de escucharte hablar siempre de ellos cuando estás conmigo! ¿Es que no sabes decir nada más? ¿Quedarte callado y tranquilo?

Gokudera tarda varios segundos en comprender lo que le dice. Sí, ahora que lo piensa, él siempre está hablando de su Décimo y del maniático del béisbol... no lo puede evitar, son sus mejores amigos después de todo. Pero eso, no justifica que sea de lo único que hable con el japonés.

Aunque éste, no se debe enojar sólo por eso.

—L-Lo siento —dice por lo bajo y mirando hacia otro lado, porque disculparse es algo que no está acostumbrado a hacer...

... si no es con su Décimo, claro está.

Así que como puede se libera del agarre del otro, pasando a su lado. Sigue sin entender, cómo es que Hibari y él tienen "algo". Es un gran misterio que por ahora no está interesado en descubrir.

—Tú... —El de cabellos negros le habla con el mismo tono arrogante de siempre al verlo pasar a su lado—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Gokudera no le responde, y apenas y detiene sus pasos. Aun así, no se gira para verlo.

—¿Importa? —Gruñe entre dientes, apretando con fuerza sus manos. Ahora él también está enojado, y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

Hibari, lo sigue sacando de sus casillas a la menor provocación.

—Ven aquí —le dice, consiguiendo que éste articule un _"¿Ah?"_ a modo de confusión, para luego girarse y verle incrédulo.

_¿Cómo dice?_

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me oíste.

Su actitud altanera sólo hace que la molestia y el enfado de Hayato aumenten diez grados más.

Y va con él.

—¡Maldito! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —Pero sólo para tomarlo de la chaqueta y amenazarlo por su insolencia.

Ahora quien lo va a golpear es él. Lleva una mano a su cintura y busca una de sus bombas para encenderla. El idiota esta vez no la va a contar.

—¡Hn!

Kyoya se ríe en su cara, manteniendo por completo la calma y aquel semblante arrogante al verse tan cerca del herbívoro, que está muy molesto. Sólo para provocarlo —y distraerlo unos cuantos segundos— se pasa la lengua por los labios.

—¡Qué! —Una venita salta en su sien—. ¿Te parece divertido, idiota?

—La verdad es que sí.

—¡Hi...bari! —Gokudera sisea cada palabra, llegando a su límite.

Lo siguiente que el Guardián de la Tormenta sabe es que antes de que pudiera golpear al de ojos azules, éste se encargó de eliminar la distancia que los separaba, y besarlo. Con tal ímpetu y pasión, que todo le da vueltas, sus piernas flaquean y su mente se quedó en blanco. Todo, en cuestión de segundos.

"_¡Qué maldito!"._

Es lo único que puede pensar, mientras corresponde el beso y un sonrojo —tanto por la vergüenza como por el enojo que poco a poco se disipa— cubre su rostro. Acción, que hace sonreír a Hibari. Esa parte, también le gusta de Gokudera.

—¿Tan difícil es...? —El beso termina, y ambos se separan para tomar un poco de aire—. ¿Tenerte así, a mi lado, herbívoro?

—Cállate. —Le dice con el ceño fruncido, reaccionando ante sus últimas palabras—. ¡Y no me digas así!

El japonés sonríe de lado, consiguiendo que el otro vuelva a alterarse. Aunque más que empezar una nueva pelea, aprovechan la _energía_ que tienen para besarse y tocarse. Después de todo, eso es mejor que estar solos, en la azotea y sin hacer o decir nada. Momentos como esos, son los predilectos de Hibari.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, por ahí es sabido que el 1859 también me gusta. Y como he tomado una tabla en el LJ donde tengo que emparejar a Gokudera con 10 personas diferentes, antes de hacer el de ésta pareja, pues más que nada he querido practicar.<p>

Así que acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios que me pudieran orientarme con estos dos; ¿qué me falta? ¿Hay Occ? No sé. Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar de antemano.


End file.
